


С тех крыльев незримо слетает беда

by Leuvarden



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Post-Canon, Road Trips, Romantic Friendship
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 02:59:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18562531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leuvarden/pseuds/Leuvarden
Summary: Ви все еще цепляется пальцами за рукав куртки: ткань покрывает прозрачный иней, а руки Ви — черные трещинки. Хотя и удалось привести Ви в порядок после Редгрейв-Сити, хотя и вернулись его ручные демоны, а Неро все равно не уверен, что тому стоило вмешиваться в бой.





	1. Часть 1. Вестник дождя

Ви говорит негромко, но Неро слышит его за какофонией из демонических криков:  
— Вынь алмазный клюв из сердца, — вздох на грани усталости, — моего, где скорбь всегда! Каркнул ворон «Никогда»…  
— Никогда! — отозвался его ручной демон, и Неро послышалось, что напарник мягко засмеялся.  
— Добивай их, Шекспир, и пойдем домой! — напоминает ему Неро. — Больно у тебя много сил для сложных отсылок.

Но становится не до разговоров, когда появляется их сегодняшняя цель, Вестник Дождя — громовая птица с шестью крыльями и шипованным хвостом, с низким и вибрирующим криком, от которого небо и земля идут трещинами. Из них лезут младшие твари, и жар, и холод, и все кошмарные вещи, о которых не пишут стихи и которые раздражают Неро.

А самое плохое здесь то, что это не было частью заказа, это вышло случайно, и все это часть одной большой истории, которая еще не видна полностью.

Молчаливый ворон подхватывает Неро за механическую руку, подбрасывает выше, черные перья летят во все стороны, чернила растворяются в дожде, Неро хватается стальной рукой за огромное крыло, рвет ее металлическими когтями, лезет выше, к горлу, скользит по мокрым перьям — и низкий звук из горла птицы сбивает его, и Неро падает, чтобы его снова схватил фамильяр Ви — и все повторяется.

Вокруг птицы носятся адские твари, но они сосредоточены на Ви и черных фигурах его демонов. Весь цвет татуировок ушел на силу ручных кошмаров, и вода на асфальте в черных разводах, но и этого мало, враждебных тварей не становится меньше, и Ви тяжелее опирается на трость, уже не напевает свои претенциозные строки.

Неро этот бой уже раздражает: Красная Королева вгрызается под крыло Вестника, и тяжело пахнет паленым пером, сырым мясом, чернильный ворон исчезает — и Неро падает на землю, и от крика громовой птицы глохнет одно ухо. Синяя Роза кажется продолжением руки, но Неро не успевает нажать на курок — лед покрывает землю, нужно больше времени чтобы двинуть хоть пальцем, и Вестник кричит в чернеющие небеса, и дождь из бритвенно-острых лезвий хочет пролиться на землю.

Вместо ненастного неба перед глазами оказывается белое лицо, белые волосы, белые руки без татуировок хватают его за плечи, и дождь падает, но не на Неро — Ви успевает вытянуть его из-под основной массы, только немного ледяных искорок царапает открытые руки и шею, ерунда. Неро даже не успевает подняться, и Синяя Роза стреляет шесть раз, и Вестник Дождя падает на мокрый асфальт, и все закончено.

Черные тучи растворяются в солнечном свете, предвечернее солнце сияет в каждой луже. Тишина кажется хрупкой, в ней страшно пошевелиться: распадется острыми гранями, порежет. Ви все судорожно цепляется пальцами за рукав куртки, и Неро замечает, как ткань покрывает прозрачный иней, а руки Ви — черные трещинки.

— Прости мое промедление, — замечает Ви спустя долгие секунды. — Мои руки один большой ожог… но ожог этот от холода.

Неро накрывает белую ладонь своей, бросает небрежно:

— Не за что извиняться. Ничего себе не сломали с этой тупой птицей, и нормально. Откуда она вообще взялась? Нет, молчи, я знаю, что ты хочешь сказать. «Есть много на земле и небесах такого, что нам и не снилось»?

— То, что не снилось нашим мудрецам, — мягко протягивает Ви. — Но нам такое не снилось. А вот наш заказчик что-то говорил про грядущие бедствия и трещины на небе.

— Тогда мы только что украли будущее каких-то неудачников. Что за день! А теперь пойдем домой, подальше от этого пустыря.

Чернила на асфальте собираются в одну фигуру молчаливого ворона, и он расправляет крылья, садится на мертвое тело Вестника. Ви трет озябшие ладони, пытается неровным дыханием согреть руки. Его трость лежит на земле, блестит на солнце, но он не спешит ее поднимать.

Сосредоточение боя рассеивается, Неро вспоминает о тяжелой промокшей куртке, чувствует все новые синяки и ссадины, но ничего из этого его не беспокоит. А вот эти чернила…

 — Ты как? — спрашивает небрежно, чудом подавив рвущееся с языка «не разваливаешься? Своим ходом дойдёшь?». Хотя и удалось привести Ви в пристойный вид после Редгрейв-Сити, хотя и вернулись его ручные демоны, а Неро все равно не уверен, где для этого парня лежит предел выносливости.

— Я не пострадал, — говорит Ви, но трещинки в уголках губ выдают его лицемерие. Видимо, недоверие Неро как-то отражается на лице, потому что хозяин кошмаров добавляет: — Трудно отдышаться, но я не рассыпаюсь. Тебе лучше отвернуться.

Неро кивает и преувеличенно внимательно смотрит вдаль, но это не помогает: все равно следит боковым зрением, как молчаливый ворон раздирает когтями мертвого Вестника, добираясь до печени.

Надо отвлечься, отвлечься на мелочи: песчинка залетела в глаз, и сколько Неро его не трет, все равно она колется. А вот кусок алмазного клюва, надо подобрать, из него что-то полезное выйдет.

Пир ворона завершен, и он грациозно подносит своему хозяину трость, и рассыпается сотней черных капель, и снова по телу Ви змеятся узоры, и трещины не пятнают его лицо.

«Так намного лучше», — думает Неро.

— Идём же, — мягко говорит Ви, и они идут через притихшие улицы, туда, где стоит грузовик с неоновой вывеской на боку.


	2. Часть 2. Вестник зимы

Неро плохо водит машину, а Ви и того хуже, но пока дорога пуста, это не так страшно: грузовик пережил куда большее, чем пересчёт всех выбоин и случайные заносы. Мокрая куртка болтается на вешалке возле задней двери, и там же висит свитер с рваными рукавами и плащ без рукавов, и капли бодро стучат об пол.

— Всегда мечтал водить машину в мокрой майке, — раздраженно бурчит Неро. Звук капель за спиной отвлекает неровным ритмом, заставляет вслушиваться. Глаз с песчинкой снова напоминает о себе, уже не зудом, а легким онемением.

Ви сидит на переднем сиденье справа, босиком и в одних штанах, за его окном проносится темный лес. Он устал, то и дело надавливает пальцами на переносицу, а когда проверяет экран смартфона, то холодный свет высвечивает его лицо, и Ви тут же недовольно закусывает край языка, убирает телефон: связь здесь не ловит. Мельтешение белой кожи и черных теней отвлекает Неро от однообразной дороги, а еще нервирует дурацкая привычка приоткрывать рот.

— Можешь пока вздремнуть, — замечает Неро, надеясь избавиться от этой помехи справа. — Как доедем до заправки, за руль уже ты сядешь.

— Сон ко мне не идёт. Как и нормальный интернет, и воскурение ладана, и мази для умащения, и все чистые и прекрасные вещи, в которых обитает бог… — протягивает Ви отстраненно, с трудом выпутывается из собственных дремотных мыслей и поэтических построений. 

Что это вообще значило? Что на это отвечать? Молчание повисает надолго, пустая дорога перед глазами убаюкивает, и Неро зевает, мотает головой туда-сюда, прогоняет накатившую дрёму.

— Скажи, Неро, — Ви тянет это имя так сонно и сладко, что хочется дать ему подзатыльник, — тебя не удивило поведение нашего достойного соперника?

Неро даже смешно от такого простодушия:

— Слушай, не хочу выпендриваться, что я много чего навидался, но в поведении адских тварей всегда есть что-то странное. Ими управляет самый сильный демонический сукин сын в округе, и каждый как уродливая и уникальная снежинка, и их повадки наследуются всеми подчиненными… Как-то так, но всегда есть исключения. Обычно надо убить этого главного, и мелкие уползают. Они потом ищут, кому бы начать прислуживать, и все начинается заново.

— Именно так. Я поглотил то, что осталось от этой птицы… Она была не из ада. Она не была этим главным, как ты выразился…

— Не знаю, как это нам помогает, но создает много проблем, — перебивает Неро непрошенные наблюдения. — Кстати, забыл спросить… Что стало с твоими демонами? Они теперь ведут себя совсем по-другому.

— Я надеялся, что ты знаешь. Как я могу объяснить? Те сущности, что были со мной ранее, были частью меня, были мне второй кожей, однако мне не принадлежали: это были кошмарные видения, — Ви запнулся, страдальчески закусил угол рта, подыскивая подходящее слово. — Это были кошмары моего создателя. Когда я… исчерпал свою полезность, они обрели свободу, и Данте убил их.

«Так вот почему тогда выцвели татуировки», — понял Неро, и тут же смущенно потер нос, и по щекам разлился непрошеный жар. Его участие в тех событиях было посредственным: он только занес выцветшего Ви в мастерскую Нико, и больше туда не спускался.

Возвращение Ви заняло много печальных дней и тревожных мыслей. Неро занимался чем угодно, только бы не спускаться в мастерскую, и старательно пропускал мимо ушей способы «создать новый черный», как однажды выразилась Нико. Приносил для её работы красные сферы, ветхие книги, редкие растения — но не переступал порог, за которым пахло спиртом, и серой, и сладким дымом, и неизвестно чем еще.

Не самое героическое из его приключений, и выкинуть его из головы не получается.

— Но это удалось исправить, и весьма остроумно… — продолжает Ви, ничего не зная о флешбеках своего собеседника, и тут же подается вперед, хватает Неро за локоть. — Что это на дороге?

Неро не раздумывая выкручивает руль, давит на тормоз; машину заносит от резкого поворота, и грузовичок встает на месте, заглохнув двигателем и погасив огни. В темноте за лобовым стеклом лежит что-то большое, темное, неподвижное, отсвечивающее белыми искорками. Ви поворачивает ключ зажигания, и включенные фары высвечивают неподвижную массу снова, резкие тени чередуются с серо-розовыми лоскутами, но ничего не проясняется.

— Что это за тварь, — ровно произносит Неро. Он выходит из машины, поёжившись в невысохшей майке, и Ви со своей стороны делает то же. Ворон уже сидит на его плече, и Неро тоже сжимает-разжимает кулак верной Герберы.

Фонарик в телефоне Ви освещает бесформенную груду на дороге: торчащие к небу ребра, изогнутые рога, закатившиеся глаза. Голова у туши целая, а от шеи до хвоста ничего не осталось, только кости и кожа. То, что блестит на шкуре — это снег, а там, где на асфальте должна быть засохшая кровь, искрится нетронутый белый иней.

— Не трогай этот лед, — замечает Ви, будто Неро и сам этого не понял.

В воздухе пахнет сыростью и снегом, как в морозное утро.

— То есть тут живет хищная тварь, и она оставляет после себя мороженую падаль. Понятно, почему нам так долго не встретилось ни одного обитаемого дома… Из этого должны быть выводы, но я только думаю, что нам нужно или убрать эту тушу с дороги, или ехать обратно, или сидеть здесь, пока она не вернется. Может, она рядом, и вылезет на свет и запах.

— Я посмотрю.

Ворон слетает с плеча Ви, от внезапного движения воздуха пробирает холодом. Неро ёжится, ветер крепчает, ветер несет листья под дороге, и от туши пахнет, как от морозильника: свежо и с привкусом металла.

Ветер несёт пыль, и листья, и снежинки, и внезапный холод иглой вонзается в лицо, и Неро шипит сквозь зубы, тянется к виску, перед глазами все сливается в черноту, и он чувствует, медленно, будто воздух стал водой: проклятый глаз прорастает сотней морозных игл, иней медленно разрастается от глазного дна, и выше, к радужке, ползет по влажной роговице, по внутренней стороне век, к ресницам, собирается в уголках глаза, и нельзя ни моргнуть, ни дотронуться: пойдёт трещинами иней, и глаз вместе с ним, и…

Ви оказывается где-то в шаге от него, и Неро отрицательно мотает головой, выдавливает «Не трогай», делает шаг назад, и еще, и еще — в черноту, в неизвестность, будь в ней асфальт или обрыв. Не нужны две ледяные статуи, и если пропадет Неро, то пусть останется Ви.

— Никогда! — кричит ворон, его когти впиваются в плечо, тянут вверх. Его крик как приказ: встань ровно! — и Неро встаёт, недвижно, ничего не видя; чёрные крылья хлопают над самым ухом, кровь в жилах стынет, воздух обжигает леденеющие легкие.

— Только не двигайся, — просит Ви севшим от волнения голосом, ненужная трость громко звенит об асфальт, и нечто касается онемевшей щеки, тепло расползается по лицу, касается заледеневшего глаза.

Невесомое касание не исчезает, длится, горячеет, и это так хорошо, что приходится закусить язык, чтобы не простонать что-нибудь пошлое.

— Ещё, — просит Неро едва слышно, несмотря на все предосторожности. Лёд становится водой, она стекает по щеке, падает на грудь: одна капля, вторая.

Глаз прогибается под чужим языком, и в эту секунду Неро чувствует… не многое, не имеющее названий, и неожиданно сильно. Лицо раскаляется под кожей, холодеет снаружи, и голова готова расколоться от слов, лезущих из горла и из мыслей, но получается лишь моргать — даже не догадался шаг назад сделать.

Ви отстраняется сам, ворон разжимает когти, плечу становится горячо, лицу — одиноко и холодно. Неро прячет его в ладонях, потом трет глаза, стирает ладонью воду. Смотрит вверх — обычное небо, вниз — обычная дорога, влево — проклятые кости, на свои ладони — на них темные разводы. Смотрит на Ви: его рот и подбородок в тех же чернильных пятнах, а лицо горит, будто Неро залепил пару пощечин.

— Прости меня за эту неловкость, — говорит Ви. Поднимает свою трость и опирается на нее с самым небрежным видом, сцепляет пальцы на стальном навершии, но подрагивающие плечи выдают его волнение.

— Ну спасибо, — выдавливает Неро самую шаблонную фразу из своей переполненной восклицаниями головы.

Они стоят друг перед другом, и непонятно что делать дальше, и ночь холодит их горячие головы, пока наконец Ви не нарушает неловкую тишину:

— Думаю, нам стоит продолжить путь. Не стоит нам сейчас встречаться с манифестациями этой твари.

Его рассудительный тон не вяжется со стучащими зубами и заляпанным ртом, и Неро на секунду злится:

— И ты должен мне много объяснений. Ты что-то знаешь? И если ты знаешь, то что ты творишь? Хватит загадочничать, Ви. Ты мой напарник, так делись уже своей хваленой мудростью, не надо ничего умалчивать.

— Я это учту, — слышен сдержанный ответ, и Ви возвращается в сияющий теплым светом грузовик, и Неро следует за ним.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> «А вы даруйте мне, когда я там, погребальные тризны, и воскурение ладана, и мази для умащения, и все чистые и прекрасные вещи, в которых обитает бог» — цитата из «Книги мертвых».
> 
> Если бы Неро предложили сочинить стишок по этим событиям, он бы выдал что-то гениальное вроде «Хорошо по утрам на Неве, у меня есть глаза в голове».

**Author's Note:**

> Ви цитирует "Ворона" Эдгара По, Неро неправильно цитирует "Гамлета" Шекспира.


End file.
